


Anna Plain and Small

by DisneyGeekWriter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Sarah Plain and Tall AU, mail order bride au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGeekWriter/pseuds/DisneyGeekWriter
Summary: A Sarah Plain and Tall AU. Based on the Newberry Award winning book by Patricia MacLachlan.





	Anna Plain and Small

_Anna, Plain and Small_

_Characters_

_Kristoff Bjorgman: Widower with two small daughters; places an ad back east for a mail order bride_

_Anna Arendelle: A young woman who answers Kristoff’s ad_

_Catherine “Catie” Bjorgman: Kristoff’s eldest daughter, 11_

_Josephine “Josie” Bjorgman: Kristoff’s youngest daughter, 5_

_Penelope “Penny” Bjorgman: Kristoff’s late wife, the girls’ mother_

* * *

Nebraska, 1910

Catie Bjorgman liked to sing. She got it from her mother. She hummed all the day long. She sang songs her mother sang. She sang songs her father sang. She made up her own while she was milking cows, gathering eggs and minding her younger sister Josie while their father Kristoff worked on the farm. From the time she was tall enough to reach the stove, Catie was doing much of the housework a mother would do. She cooked, she cleaned. She was an excellent seamstress even at her tender age.

“Catie, why doesn’t Papa sing anymore?” five year old Josie asked one afternoon while they were mixing bread.

“Cause Mama’s gone,” Catie replied. “When Mama died Papa stopped singing.”

“Mama died because of me?”

“No Josie. Mama was also sick. Papa said even the slightest change in the air would make Mama sick,” Catie said, hoping the lie was kinder than the truth. A truth a young girl shouldn’t have to endure until she was old enough to understand.

“What was Mama like?”

Catie slapped the bread down on the table. “Mama was tall. Almost as tall as Papa. She had pretty brown hair like yours. She always wore it down in a long braid. Papa said she was the sweetest lady in all of Nebraska.”

Kristoff stood in the doorway listening to his daughters talk. In his pocket he had a letter. A letter in response to something he never thought he would stoop to. He had placed an advertisement in a newspaper back east. Wanted: A kind woman to share a life with a widower and his two young daughters. To make a difference. No picture necessary. The ad had cost him two dollars. And he wasn’t sure it was worth it. But the letter in his vest pocket made him smile.

_Dear Mr. Kristoff Bjorgman,_

_I am writing to you in response to your advertisement. My name is Anna Georgina Arendelle and I live in Massachusetts by the sea. My sister has recently married and I wish to leave them to start their own lives, I feel a change in needed. I have never been married but I have been asked. I work hard and am not mild mannered. I am willing to travel. If you should feel so inclined, please write back and tell me of your daughters and your home._

_Sincerely,_

_Anna Georgina Arendelle_

Kristoff sat with the girls at dinner that night to tell them about the letter from Anna. Catie was none too pleased with the idea. Josie on the other hand was elated.

“But Papa, you don’t need a wife. We don’t need a mother. We’re just fine us three,” Catie said.

“We’re not fine, Catie. You girls need a mother and I need a partner here on the farm. No one can replace your mother. She was very special to us all. But it’s lonely out here.”

“Papa when you write back to Anna, ask her if she sings,” Josie said.

_Dear Miss Anna Arendelle,_

_We were pleased to receive your letter. Catherine “Catie” is eleven and has been forced to grow up too soon. Josephine “Josie” is six and is full of questions. Catie is less than pleased. Our house is small and our land large. My family has been farming this land for generations. All I know is this land and the things that grow here._

_The land is rough and the work is hard._

_Sincerely,_

_Kristoff Bjorgman_

“When will Anna come?” Josie asked while she and Catie were hanging clothes on the line.

“Her letter hasn’t come yet,” Catie replied. She hoped it would never come.

“What do you think she looks like?”

“She hasn’t said.”

“How far is it to Mass-Mass-Massa—“

“Massachusetts,” Catie finished for the younger girl. “Papa showed on the map at the schoolhouse. It’s a long way away from here.”

A few days later Kristoff received a letter.

_Dear Mr. Bjorgman,_

_I will come. I will stay for one month. I will come by train due to arrive on May 16th. I will wear a green bonnet. I am plain and small._

_Sincerely,_

_Anna Georgina Arendelle_


End file.
